Sacrifice
by Veritas Temporis Filia
Summary: Katara estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo para poder cumplir ese maravilloso sueño. Ella sabía que ese era su destino. Oneshot, Zutara.


**Bienvenidos a este nuevo Oneshot escrito por mí. Me alegró mucho que mi primer fanfic de Avatar "Blood" tuviera tan buena aceptación. **

**Espero que esta pequeña historia tambien os guste tanto, o incluso más, depende de vosotros. Como todas mis otras historias, esta se me ocurrió mientras leía leyendas griegas. Espero que os guste, y espero vuestros comentarios en un review.**

**No me ha quedado demasiado cursi, ¿verdad? ¡Espero que no!**

**Recordad que las letras cursivas són pensamientos y/o recuerdos y el SUEÑO.**

**Título: **Sacrifice.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Esta pequeña historia ocurriría después del capitulo final de la tercera temporada "El cometa Sozin: el avatar Aang" es decir, que todos los acontecimientos de ese capitulo ya sucedieron, pero esta es una pequeña version de lo que podría ocurrir después según mis ideas.

**Disclaimer II: **Los reviews serán MUY bien recibidos, los insultos NO. Ya saben que yo soy 100% Zutariana, así que sabréis de sobras que esta historia estará basada en ellos dos. No hace falta que me escribais constantemente como acaba el última capitulo, porqué ya lo ví.

**Summary**: Katara estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo para poder cumplir ese maravilloso sueño. Ella sabía que ese era su destino.

**Sacrifice**

_by Zashley-Tropay93_

Katara caminó lentamente hacia su habitación del palacio del fuego, donde habían residido todos desde haber ganado la gran batalla contra Ozai. Se sentía confusa, muy confusa. Incluso había gritado al pobre Aang para que la dejara ir hasta su habitación sola, cuando él se había ofrecido a acompañarla con el propósito de ser buena persona, buen amigo y buen... novio. _Su novio, su pareja_. Su garganta le picó ante el pensamiento de estas dos palabras mientras la cara de Aang aparecía lentamiente en su mente.

Habían sido pareja desde que él había derrotado al señor del fuego. Aang era el Avatar, había hecho muchas cosas por ella, habia arriesgado su vida por ella... pero también por el mundo, por la paz y el bienestar de todos los ciudadanos. Katara sabía perfectamente que ese sustantivo colectivo también la incluía a ella, desde la gran batalla que no paraba de repetirselo mentalmente.

_Aang te quiere desde la primera vez que vió tu rostro. Él ha salvado al mundo de la destrucción._

Ella lo sabía. Estaba totalmente convencida de que él era su hombre ideal. Si es que se le podía etiquetar de hombre, ya que muchas veces le había mencionado que el Avatar era un dios personificado. No estaba totalmente segura del concepto.

Pero lo importante residía en que él era muy importante para ella. No podía soportar la idea de vivir sin él... cuando pensó que podía morir en la batalla... Cerró los ojos ante el pensamiento. No, no queria ni imaginarlo. Sin él, todo el mundo habría sido una ruina... la gente hubiera perdido todas las esperanzas de ganar.

_El mundo no hubiera podido vivir sin él. Por supuesto. ¿Y tú?_

¿Ella? Ella también era un ser humano, por lo tanto, estaba incluída dentro del concepto "el mundo". Por supuesto que tampoco...

_No estás contestando a la pregunta, Katara. Lo sabes._

Abrió la puerta de su cuatro violentamente al entrar y después la volvió a cerrar con un golpe seco. No quería ver a nadie. Necesitaba estar totalmente sola con sus pensamientos. Ahora más que nunca, la confusión era palpable en su rostro, en su cuerpo, en su mente...

Suspiró mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en las suaves sábanas color rojo que cubrían su cama y miraba fijamente a la luna llena, que reinaba con su luz blanca por encima del aire nocturno. Normalmente hubiera gozado de una noche tan hermosa, hubiera ido con sus amigos a la playa y juntos hubieran estado charlando hasta la madrugada. Pero ahora no podía. Simplemente eso.

_Maldito Zuko, todo esto es por su culpa._

Gruñó mientras giraba su cuerpo sobre la cama y quedaba mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Sí, toda esta confusion que sentía era por culpa del Zuko, actualmente el nuevo señor del Fuego. Maldito Zuko, siempre tenía que cambiarlo todo, siempre que tenía que confudirla, hacerla sentir extraña... diferente. Justamente ese día, por la mañana, había visitado a Zuko en sus aposentos para preguntarle el motivo de su ruptura con Mai. Todos los del grupo se habían enterado del hecho, viendo como Mai recogía sus pertenencias con deshazón, murmurando que todo había terminado. Para ella había sido totalmente una sorpresa. No solo le sorprendía el hecho de que Zuko hubiera terminado su relación con Mai, sinó que además no acababa de asimilar que la chica estubiera abandonando el palacio tan docilmente, con una actitud tan resignada, como si fuera inevitable. Una actitud bastante extraña en Mai, dado que normalmente sus reacciones eran rápidas y furiosas.

Y entonces ocurrió, justo cuando ella le preguntó el motivo de la ruptura... A ver. Ella se lo había preguntado porque estaba preocupada por él. Si Mai estaba tan mal, él seguramente estaría peor.

Y fue entonces cuando ella obtuvo su respuesta. El motivo de que Zuko ya no fuera novio de Mai era su nombre. _Katara, tú eres el motivo._

La noticia llegó a sus oídos como una patada en el estomago. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Culparla a ella de su ruptura?! ¿Qué diantre significaba todo aquello...?

_-Desde que me uní a vosotros que tú siempre has sido la única, Katara. Te quiero._

Y la besó. Sus labios, siempre ardientes y suaves como maestro fuego que era, se había posado dulce y apasionadamente sobre los suyos mientras la abrazaba por los hombros. Y lo que más la avergonzaba era... que ella no se había negado. Incluso había cerrado sus ojos duante unos minutos, saboreando el delicioso sabor de los labios del señor del fuego. Intentado profundizarlo más... hasta que la cordura volvió a su mente, haciendo que sus brazos, que se encontraban alrededor del cuello del chico, se movieran y lo apartaran de ella.

¿Por qué? Con lo perfecto que había sido todo hasta ahora... ¿Por qué tenía Zuko que hacer eso y cambiarlo todo?

_-Zuko... esto no es normal en ti. ¡Tú y Mai...!_

_-Rompí con ella porqué era inútil ser su pareja si sigo enamorado de ti. Te quiero desde que... desde que me salvaste. Desde que tu suave mano me salvo de mi oscura cicatriz, el horrible pasado que me recordaba mi cicatriz. -Contestó Zuko con voz quebrada mientras acariciaba la rojiza cicatriz que se encontraba sobre su ojo izquierdo. -Katara tú... me hiciste ver la verdad. Me liberaste._

_-No, Zuko. ¡Para! No hagas esto.-suplicó ella, llevandose sus manos a su pecho.-Tú encontrarás la grandeza estando con Mai, casandote con ella... ella és... perfecta para tí. Al igual que Aang es perfecto para mí. -declaro con voz sofocada, como si intentase con esas palabras convencerse más a si misma que al chico._

_-Aang es pefecto para tí. Claro, por supuesto. -susurró Zuko mientras sus ojos dorados cambiaban de dirección y miraban al suelo y soltó una risa amarga. -Aang siempre es perfecto, ¿no? ¿Cómo he podido cometer el error de sacarle de esta equación?_

_Katara miró nerviosamente al suelo también, como intentando borrar todo lo ocurrido._

_-Esto simplemente ha sido... un error. Eso es, sólo un error. Zuko, nosotros nunca hemos llegado a ser la equación. -dicho esto, Katara salió corriendo de la estancia del señor del Fuego._

Ella había hecho lo correcto. Zuko y ella nunca habían tenido nada, simplemente eran dos personas con muchas cosas en común, que se comprendían muy bien... pero nada más. Él pronto lo entendería, entendería que su destino era ser solo buenos amigos, compañeros... y solamente eso. Ella no pensaba sacrificar su ahora perfecta vida junto a Aang, el gran Avatar, por culpa del capricho del señor del Fuego, no señor. No podía ser verdad. Una vida juntos _nunca_ ser haría realidad.

_Pero Zuko te quiere desde que conoció tu alma pura. Él te salvo solamente a ti del mortal ataque de Azula._

_Únicamente a tí. No al mundo. Arriesgó su propia vida por tí, por tu vida._

Katara sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos. Sí, Zuko la había salvado únicamente a ella, pero Aang también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aang no pudo porqué es el Avatar, y serlo conlleva la gran responsabilidad de salvar a todo el mundo, no solo a la persona querida.

_Mentirosa. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena inventando excusas baratas?_

-"No son excusas... ¡¡Cállate!!" bramó la maestra agua a la nada, mientras se agitaba nerviosamente en su cama. Odiaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Parecía que ése era el hobby de Zuko: poner su mundo de cabeza a la menor oportunidad. Ya lo había hecho en Ba Sing Se; había "casi" logrado que ella usara su preciada agua sagrada para curarle la cicatriz, habia incluso logrado que su corazón temblara ante su história con su madre, al pensar que los dos habían pasado por lo mismo... En ese instante había notado con una unión, como un lazo, un vínculo que los unía. Ambos eran hijos de los jefes de dos naciones, ambos habían estado a la sombra de hermanos, ambos habían perdido a su madre, ambos habían dejado su hogar... Suspiró volviendose a estirar correctamente en su cama.

Esos sentimientos que ahora salían a flote eran por culpa de las palabras de Zuko. _Obviamente_.

Ella no quería que nada cambiara. Quería ser la misma de siempre... y quería lo mismo para su futuro. Ella amaba a Aang, y él tambien la amaba a ella... su destino era ser la mujer del Avatar. Aquella adivina que visitó una vez se lo predijo, le explicó que se casaría con un _poderoso maestro_.

Nada más. La adivina no había dicho nada más. Tragó saliva mientras notaba como su corazón daba un vuelco.

_-Gracias Katara... -murmuró un moribundo Zuko, abriendo los ojos lentamente para ver a su compañera, que le había salvado._

_-Creo que soy yo la que debería dartelas a ti, Zuko... -eso le había contestado ella en aquel momento. Incluso cuando sus propias lágrimas le impedian ver correctamente si el cuerpo del chico se estaba sanando bien de la herida. Lo únco que le importaba era él... saber que él todavia no se había marchado, que no la había dejado._

Una lágrima se abrió paso desde su ojo hasta su mejilla, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. En ese momento había sentido tanto miedo. Miedo, por pensar que era demasiado tarde para salvarlo. Miedo, por llegar a imaginarse una vida sin él... ¿Por qué?

_Porqué te importa. Porqué le quieres. Porqué le amas._

El sentimiento más esencial y maravilloso de todos los tiempos: el amor.

Más mejillas brotaron de sus ojos. Nublando toda la capacidad de ver las cosas que habían a su alrededor. Provocando que sus ojos cansados se cerrasen.

Y fue entonces cuando _aquel_ sueño vino a ella.

_Sus ojos azules se abrieron pesadamente a causa de una ardiente luz cegadora que entraba a través del gran ventanal. Katara bostezó mientras se incorporaba en la gran mullida cama de color dorado y miraba, a través de los cristales, la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Grande y Hermosa._

_Volvió a bostezar. ¿Qué hora era? Miró su cuerpo y vió que llevaba puesto un camison de seda de color blanco. ¿Seda? ¿Camisón? Pero si cuando ella se había dormido ni siquiera le dió tiempo a cambiarse de ropa..._

_-¡¡Mami, mami, mami!! -una pequeña niña de unos seis años de edad entró corriendo al cuarto y se abrazó rapidamente a su cuello, provocando que Katara cayera de nuevo al colchón, con la niña encima suyo sonriendo. -¡Mami, ya estás despierta!_

_-Bueno, con esos gritos, dudo que quede alguien despierto en el palacio, mi amor. -contestó Katara mientras acariciaba el suave cabello negro de la niña. Tragó saliva. Esas palabras habían salido solas de su interior, no había sido su intención haberlas articulado... ¿Quién era esa niña? No la conocía de nada... o quizás sí. Le resultaba extrañamente... familiar._

_-Hoy es el dia en que tienes que venir con Haku y conmigo a hacer un picnic en los jardines del palacio, te acuerdas, ¿no, mami? -preguntó la niña mientras sonría dulcemente. Esa sonrisa... era igual que la de su padre, Hakoda. Los mismos dulces oyuelos, incluso su mismo color de ojos... Azules, como los suyos propios. -Papi dijo que intentaria venir lo más temprando que pudiera, cuando terminara los asuntos con el tío-abulo Iroh..._

_Katara miró sorprendida a la niña mientras esta no paraba de parlotear y explicar cosas a muchísima velocidad. Realmente esa niña le recordaba mucho a ella misma, cuando era pequeña... incluso tenía su misma vocecita. Pero sus cabellos eran de un color negro oscuro, como los de Zuko. Debía estar soñando. Por eso los sonidos eran tan distorsionados. Todo era un sueño, tenía que despertar y..._

_-¡Bueno, Mami! -dijo la niña sacandola de sus pensamientos. -¡Vamos a buscar a Haku, que me parece que está abajo comiendo y vamonos a pasar el dia en el jardín! -continuó mientras agitaba sus pequeños bracitos en el aire. Katara sonrió. Esa pequeña niña, su "supuesta" hija, era un dulce._

_Las dos se vistieron con las típicas ropas de la Nación del Fuego y después bajaron a comer, donde Katara conoció a su "supuesto" otro hijo, Haku de 9 años. Él era totalmente igual a Zuko: tenia los ojos cálidos y dorados, cabellos oscuros como su hermanita Yuki. Pero había una cosa que Haku había heredado de su familia materna... El sentido del humor de Sokka. Katara sonreía mientras observaba la cálidez de sus hijos mientras jugaban en el jardín de palacio, con los patos-tortuga... Suspiró mientras se tumbaba en la fresca hierba y la inundaba una paz sobrehumana. Sí... sus hijos eran dos ángeles, el mundo era perfecto._

_Siguió transcurriendo el día, y una vez entrada la noche los tres estubieron jugando y hablando en la sala de estar de palacio hasta que ambos pequeños quedaron dormidos sobre el regazo de Katara. Ella sonrió de forma soñadora mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Cómo les quería... era como si llevara con ellos toda la vida... eran su todo. Y realmente solo había estado con ellos durante un día, dónde se había estado repitiendo a si misma que sólo era un sueño, que pronto todo terminaría._

_Pero ahora que había vivido todo eso... No podía. No quería irse. Tragó saliva mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos de nuevo. No era posible... No quería despertar de ese maravilloso sueño... ellos eran sus hijos, tenía derecho a estar con ellos. ¡Ella era su madre!_

_La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió lentamente, mientras un sonriente Zuko asomaba por ella, con los cabellos ya sueltos del "típico recogido de Señor del Fuego" y su ropa cuotidiana. Katara se secó rapidamente el agua de sus ojos._

_-Hola mi amor -la saludó él, mientras se sentaba en la alfombra a su lado y besaba suavemente su frente. Katara notó mucha calidez y un leve cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estomago. Suspiró. -¿Qué tal el dia? ¿Te dejaron respirar estos pequeños monstruos? -bromeó Zuko mientras acariciaba la cara de sus dos hijos, que dormian placidamente en el regazo de su madre._

_-Al contrario, nos lo pasamos muy bien. Fuí tan feliz... -dijo ella mientras sonreía y cuando él se la devolvió su corazón dío un vuelvo. Sí. Ese era su hogar. El lugar al cual ella pertenecía... Con sus hijos: Haku y Yuki; y con su marido: Zuko. Katara dejó suavemente las pequeñas cabezitas de sus hijos sobre la mullida alfombra mientras se abrazaba al cálido cuello de su esposo y el le devolvía el abrazo. Katara suspiró cuando notó los dulces labios de Zuko recorrer su cuello, mientras su hipnotizante voz le susurraba al oído que la amaba... Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. _

_-No quiero irme... -sollozó ella en voz muy baja, como suplicandoselo a los Dioses. Sabía que si se iba a dormir volvería al mundo real y dejaría ese paraíso, que dejaría su hogar. - Por favor... no dejes que esto acabe.-murmuró._

_-Esto no acabará nunca Katara... -le contestó Zuko mientras continuaba su recorrido de pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello femenino. -Sólo hubo una vez que pensé que esto acababa... cuando te confesé mi amor y me dijiste que lo nuestro era un error. Pero cuándo volviste al día siguiente y me abrazaste... desde entonces no he dudado sobre nosotros Katara. Somos la perfecta equación._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras observaba como aquella escena cálida y cuotidiana que la envolvía se desvanecía delante de sus ojos. Su hogar en el palacio, sus hijos, su marido... Todo iba desapareciendo. Todo.

-¡¡No, no os marcheis!! ¡No podeis dejarme, sois mi familia! ¡Sois mi TODO! -gritó Katara mientras estiraba sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, intentando alcanzarles... intentando. Sus ojos se abrieron. Volvía a estar en el cuatro de invitados del palacio de la Nación del fuego. Ya era de día.

-¿Katara? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Aang, quien se encontraba en una silla, sentado a su lado. Katara le miró. Se encontraba toda sudorosa, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Aang... Escucha, yo... yo necesito...

-Lo sé Katara. -contestó Aang, mientras colocaba su pequeña mano encima del hombro de su amiga, su mejor amiga Katara. -Viví tu sueño junto a ti, es una de las cualidades se ser Avatar... Este sueño es real Katara, tus hijos te quieren y existirán. -continuó mientras colocaba esa mano sobre su vientre. Katara notó un cosquilleo en su estomago y una calidez en el lugar dónde en un futuro crecerían sus hijos. Sus adorados hijos.

-Gracias Aang. Te quiero muchísimo, de verdad. Eres muy importante para mí... -dijo incorporandose en la cama. -Es solo que...

-No hace falta que digas nada, lo comprendo. -dijo cogiendo la mano de la chica y ayudandola a levantarse del lecho. -Vé con él, Katara. Vé con él y sé feliz.

Katara lo abrazó fuertemente. Realmente quería muchísimo a Aang, y la había ayudado tanto y de tantas maneras... Y ahora la había ayudado de nuevo, animandola a seguir adelante y conseguir lo que más queria. Le agradeció de nuevo y salió corriendo de la habitación, rumbo al cuarto de Zuko.

Aang suspiró.

-Bien hecho, pies ligeros. -la voz de Toph sonó en la habitación mientras el Avatar podía ver la pequeña figura de la maestra tierra aparecer al lado de la puerta. -Realmente eres un santo hecho hombre.

Aang sonrió melancólicamente.

-Solo quiero que ella sea feliz. Después de todo lo merece, ¿no? -dijo él, colocandose al lado de Toph mientras ella asentía. Después de esto la chica levanto su puño izquiero y golpeó el brazo derecho de Aang. -¡Eh, eso dolió! -se quejó el Avatar. Toph solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi manera de demostrar cariño.

Mientras Katara, corriendo lo más rapido que podía y que le permitían sus piernas, llegó al cuatro de Zuko. Una vez hubo recuperado el aliento suspiró, se colocó bien el pelo y abrió la puerta. Una vez abierta pudo ver a Zuko que se estaba colocando su atuendo de Señor del Fuego para otro día de trabajo. Él volteó a mirarla sorprendido.

-¡Katara! ¿Qué...?

-Zuko, sé que es muy descortés entrar así en los aposentos del Señor del Fuego, pero es que... tengo que decirte... -dijo ella, intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más su cuerpo tomó vida propia, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Él la rodeó con sus brazos tiernamiente, mientras colocaba suavemente su frente sobre la de ella, haciendo que las emociones y respiraciones de ambos se normalizasen.

-Katara, yo también lo he visto. -observó como Katara alzaba sus ojos azules directamente a los suyos, dirigiendole una mirada sorprendida. -Anoche... no sabía que hacer. Pensaba que tú me odiabas después de lo que dije pero... un sueño vino a mi, Katara. Sí, ya sé que un sueño no es real pero... realmente lo parecía... Tu y yo nos habiamos casado y... -su voz fue callada por un beso. Katara le estaba besando. Al principio le sorprendió pero el beso era tan dulce y estaba repleto de tantísimos sentimientos que lo correspondió rapidamente, mientras los brazos de ella se colocaban en su cuello.

-Yo también lo vi Zuko. Todavía no es real, pero lo será. -Zuko secó la pequeña lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla femenina y asintió, mientras él mismo notaba un nudo en la garganta y hacia esfuerzos por no llorar. Sus hijos, su familia... iban a tener una familia. Una familia unida, feliz, donde todos se amarian. -Hemos sacrificado y tendremos que sacrificar todo lo que tenemos Zuko pero... valdrá la pena. Porque somos la perfecta equación, algo que tú me dirás en el futuro.

Zuko asintió mientras colocaba sus pálidas manos en el rostro de Katara y depositaba un ardiente beso en los labios de la maestra agua, provocando que los pechos de ambos se unieran y sus corazónes latieran al unísono. Entre el beso, suspiraron de felicidad.

Porqué eso era el amor: el sentimiento más esencial y más maravilloso de todos los tiempos.

Y ocasionaba las palabras más sencillas y más hermosas de toda la eternidad.

"Te quiero"

**FIN**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
